New Divide
It is sometime during the year 169, before Lucien attempts to take the Stone of Jas. The location is on the borders of the Wilderness and Troll Country. Lucien himself wants to claim a piece of land there, but when his followers set foot aggressive Trolls attack them. Lucien, still in his weakened state, sends General Grotesque to deal with the mess. ---- I remembered black skies The lightning all around me I remembered each flash As time began to blur Like a startling sign That fate had finally found me And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve ---- The skies that hung over this shadowed area were pure ebony, with lightning flashing everywhere. Many dark mages, Elite Black Knights and others were seen fleeing from their scene, some being struck down in their retreat. There were few brave knights seeing off the Trolls, activating their prayers. Grotesque saw this as cowardice, and hoped to show these warriors how to fight like the men they should be. Before Grotesque jumped off the ledge into battle, he suddenly was plagued with many visions, and the lightning struck the ground behind him. He ignored the flashes, as the visions got intense. And all he saw was an unidentifiable skull-faced being cackling. Your fate has been sealed in blood, and you will die in bloody anguish. You get what you deserve. ---- So give me reason To prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me reason To fill this hole Connect the space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies Across this new divide ---- It took his strong willpower alone to dissolve the vision, and Grotesque seemed to take no notice of the vision. If I die fighting, then my life has been well spent he thought. He leaped onto a Troll and ripped its head in two with a Dragonite scimitar. The lightning storm was still present, and now it had started to rain heavily. Grotesque jumped onto another Troll, decapitated it and did the same to another. However, one Troll caught his leg and slammed him into the snow. The General jumped up immediately and dueled the Granite sword-wielding Troll. The Troll attempted to slash at Grotesque, but missed as he jumped behind the beast and stabbed it in the back. "Surrender! This land is ours...this land is mine!" Grotesque snarled to the oncoming wave of Trolls. "No!" they grunted stupidly, raising an all-manner of Granite weapons. "So prove me wrong in combat!" The water was slowing rising higher and higher, as much of the snow started to melt. ---- There was nothing in sight But memories left abandoned There was nowhere to hide The ashes fell like snow And the ground caved in Between where we were standing And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve ---- The tens of Trolls started throwing their absurdly large weapons and boulders. Before the General could strike, the surviving knights dragged him back into a trench. Their strength had been sapped to save him from a horrible hail. "Fools! Whose side are you on?!" Grotesque roared. "Lord Lucien was very insistent you be kept alive!" "So we wait for them to run out of ammo? That is the plan of the coward!" "The Trolls are very stupid, and with this flash flood the weapons will sweep away. Then we slay them! It is the only way to keep the lord's both wishes!" "I care not!--" Before Grotesque could finish his sentence, a bolt of magical energy whizzed over them and disintegrate several trees, and the ashes fell like snow on them. "Since when did Trolls do magic?" Grotesque inquired. "They must have a shaman of Bandos-" He was cut off, as they had to leave the trench as it overflooded. The ground couldn't support much more and it caved in, as the General hopped to the other side to the knights. "My General! Where-" Grotesque ignored him, and that ghastly vision burned in his mind. You get what you deserve. ---- So give me reason To prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Across this new divide ---- Grotesque peered over, and noticed there was a significantly smaller number of Trolls than before. He hopped over and dodged every projectile skillfully, and it seems now the Trolls are the ones with fear in their eyes. They couldn't deal with this menace. "We're getting owned!" a Troll screeched. The water was even higher now. ---- In every loss In every lie In every truth that you'd deny And each regret And each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve ---- Grotesque could sense their fear, and he was enjoying every moment as he slew each one. "For every loss of mine, for every lie of your master, and every truth he denies. Your each regret and final goodbye, both will be a great mistake too big for you to hide. You get what you deserve!" the shaman calmly said. "How poetic. How stupid! You are no Troll, at least you will know the meaning of surrender!" Grotesque hissed back. "Many of my... kind are gifted with vague foresight. Consider that my warning, and should we meet again, I won't be so kind" the shaman responded. Indeed, he looked like a Troll, but didn't sound like one. ---- So give me reason To prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes Give me reason To fill this hole Connect the space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies Across this new divide ---- The General cared no less for this enigma than he did for a scarab beetle. He thrust his scimitar into his heart, only to find black bile pour out. The shaman grinned, as he started to fade away. Once he was gone, the General got into an angry fit and smashed the bodies into oblivion. The rain was dying down, as the General and the knights dug holes to drain the water. A singe of purple light filled the air and a hooded figure apparated. The knights and mages bowed down, but the General didn't bother. "Excellent work, General. You exceed my expectations too high again, and I am impressed. Now I have a suitable base for my activities in the coming months. Someone is already on an errand getting me the Staff of Armadyl, and another is finding the Stone of Jas. It will be nearly time until you get the reward I promised years ago..." Lucien said. "Many thanks, my lord. The Dwarven slaves have just created the blueprints for the machine..." "That is good news! Open up the factory immediately in Arposandra immediately!" Grotesque nodded, and set off for the long journey. Lucien limped to a black pile on the floor and examined it. "Not even he can stop me!" ---- New Divide by Linkin Park, 2009 Category:Short Stories